


Healthy interests lead to meddling sisters

by Captain_Snark



Series: The valentine debacle [3]
Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Barry gets interrogated, I should not be allowed to make puns, Len gets bullied by Lisa, M/M, Pre-Relationship, continuation of my valentine's fic, they're bad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-07
Updated: 2016-03-07
Packaged: 2018-05-25 08:34:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,135
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6187627
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Captain_Snark/pseuds/Captain_Snark
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After everyone finds out Barry's 'secret admirer' is actually Leonard Snart, aka Captain Cold, the person who kidnapped half of them, Barry has a lot of explaining to do. Of course that means everyone also finds out Barry gave Cold a valentine's card.</p>
<p>In which Barry gets interrogated (or more like scolded on why this is all a bad idea) and Len's phone gets stolen.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Healthy interests lead to meddling sisters

**Author's Note:**

> This went a completely different direction than I thought. I had things planned and then this happened? I don't even know. Also I probably could have proofread this better so if there's any mistakes, feel free to let me know.

As it turns out, Jitters does not have to cancel one of their most successful coffees. Central City’s coffee addicts can rest assured.

When Barry flashes back into the cortex to face the wrath of basically everyone he knows, he is bombarded with questions. Which is significantly better than being bombarded with arrows if Oliver were to ever find out.

“I’m not dating Cold,” Barry clarifies.

“He sent you a valentine’s card,” Iris points out.

“He did,” Barry confirms with a nod. Because honestly what else could he say? Iris found the card, it’s not like he could even try and deny it.

“How did Lisa even know?!” Cisco shouts. Cisco, Barry notes, seems less excited to find out who his ‘secret admirer’ is now that he’s actually found out. So does Iris, in fact. Serves them right, as far as Barry’s concerned.

“Obviously, Cold told his sister,” Harry starts. “Or somebody paid Cold a visit with her there.”

And okay. Barry knows Harry is a genius. He knows the man has the annoying habit of having to prove he is and needing to be an asshat from time to time. Barry knows this, but that doesn’t mean he isn’t contemplating zipping the man back to his own universe right now.

“YOU WENT TO TALK TO COLD ABOUT THE VALENTINE’S CARD?!”

Barry’s glad he has speed healing. His hearing could definitely have used a warning before Cisco decided to shout that at the top of his longs, while standing right next to Barry and damaging his eardrums. He bets Snart doesn’t have to deal with things like this.

“I didn’t talk to him,” Barry clarifies. “But I mighthavedroppedoffanothercardathissafehouse.”

There might have been some speed talking involved in that last part, but surprisingly everyone had heard exactly what he said. Figures that if there ever were a time for his friends to develop speed hearing, it would be now.

“Dude! He kidnapped me!” Which to be fair, is true.

Then again, Lisa did help with that and Cisco has kissed her (Cisco really does not have a good poker face). So Cisco getting a say in Barry ‘dating’ Snart is just gold. Not that he is dating Snart. He is not. And if he has thought about how he’s definitely bisexual when he looks at Snart, than he firmly denies it.

“He strapped me to a chair and put a bomb under me!” Also a very good point.

“He is your nemesis!” Again, Barry is aware. There’s no need for Iris to point it out.

It’s not like he disagrees with any of those statements. It’s not like he’s dating Snart, although his friends seem to be hell-bent on thinking that he is. He probably should clarify once again, just to make sure. A little clarification never hurt somebody. (And if it turns out it does, Jitters might actually have to reconsider that Flash coffee)

“Again, not dating Cold.”

“YOU SENT HIM A VALENTINE’S CARD!”

Barry’s eardrums do not appreciate the sheer volume of that statement, nor the implication, but as he can’t actually deny anything, he opts to just glare at everyone.

“I really don’t see the big deal here. It’s not like Barry’d be the first hero to find his villain attractive or date them,” Harry chimes in. “Technically speaking, if there is an infinite amount of universes, there’s probably a universe where Snart and Barry are in fact dating.”

Which, thanks Harry, but that is actually not helping the situation at all.

-

They’re back at the safe house, dividing the loot when Mick declares he has to ‘take a leak or torch something’, whichever comes first probably. Lisa rounds on him as soon as Mick is out of earshot.

“So, Lenny, when’s the date?” She asks as she sits down right next to him, leaning over to look at the money in feigned interest.

Len has to pause what he’s doing just to stare at Lisa. His sister likes to make assumptions and think she is one step ahead when it comes to his love life. Yet he has no idea what she’s insinuating. Well, he does. But sometimes when it comes to Lisa, playing dumb is the smarter option.

“What date?”

Immediately there’s a small grin on her face and he strangely feels like he has just walked into a trap. With Lisa he might just as well have.

“With the Flash, obviously.”

“Is that why you were flirting with the Flash for me?” Len asks, slightly amused.

“I figured you needed a hand.”

He shoots her a look. Something between annoyance, exasperation and a strange kind of fondness. Because only Lisa would flirt with a superhero for her supervillain brother. Cisco probably had a heart attack thinking she had a thing for Barry. (Len knows what’s going on between those two and he has a terrific shovel talk prepared, he just needs the perfect occasion.)

“Valentine was weeks ago! Seriously, Lenny. You obsess over the guy every chance you get and then he basically tells you he’s interested and you don’t even act on it?”

“It was a card. Not a declaration of love,” Len drawls, a sign he is done with the conversation. He needs Lisa meddling in his love life about just as much as Mick setting the safe house on fire.

It’s not until he notices how she’s now full on grinning at him that he realizes his mistake.

“I’m not obsessed.”

“YOU SENT HIM A VALENTINE’S CARD!”

Of course Mick chooses that exact moment to reappear into the room. His face the embodiment of glee, which is a very weird and disturbing thing to see on Mick’s face for two reasons. One, Mick is mostly the type of person who has a range of two emotions: pissed off and burn things. Two, Mick being this happy usually means the second feeling out of his emotional range has just happened.

“This about your obsession with the kid?”

“I’m not obsessed. I have a healthy interest.”

“Whatever, Lenny, I’m texting him.”

“Wait. What?”

It’s only then that he realizes why Lisa had felt the need to sit next to him. He’d be proud if she weren’t waving his phone in front of his face with a triumphant smirk.

-

After hours of interrogation that prove Iris would have been a great cop, Barry thinks he’s finally in the clear. That is until his phone buzzes from the table. Cisco, being the one closest to the table, immediately goes to pick it up. Barry would think it’s amazing how fast the blood drained from his face, if that didn’t mean he was bound to be in trouble.

_You into speed dating? Because you can speed that ass over here in the next five minutes._

Barry is once again a dead man.


End file.
